


Hammock

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock

Talia smirked at her husband, he’d spent three days hanging up the hammock in the back yard and now he was putting it to good use. What she should have expected was Laura and Derek piled in on top of him. Which is where she had wanted to be. Typical. She paced beside it a moment before trying to shift Derek off Alec’s right side, HER SPOT. She’d just move her little boy to the other side where Laura was curled against her Dad. She gripped Derek’s sides and lifted and… The little shit clung like a spider monkey. She lowered the three year old and spread her feet a bit more before lifting again, Derek clung so tight it woke Alec up as he was half lifted too.

“What’re you doin Gorgeous?” Alec asked, a slow sleepy smirk spreading across his face.

“I’m trying to move your biggest fan to the other side to make room for ME!”

Alec snorted and waved her off. “You can’t brute strength with Der, he just digs in and hangs on tighter.“

Talia let her son go and folded her arms in exasperation, “Don’t talk like I don’t know my own child Alec I’ll chew off your foot.”

Alec laughed in silent delight. God she hated his muppet face. She wanted to angrily kiss it off him!! But first she needed IN the hammock!

Alec winked at her and with a smirk started to lightly tickle Derek, slowly and at times - painfully! shift him to the other side. When his right side was free and Derek was snuggled in against Alec’s hip, Talia eased onto the hammock with her family. She kissed Alec soundly and he stroked her hair.

“Welcome home.” Alec murmured as he pressed kisses to her forehead. Talia smiled and sighed contentedly. Home Sweet Hammock indeed!


End file.
